Its Not Over Yet
by AlienCheese
Summary: The story keeps going after a bit of down time and confusion. They try and survive and figure out what to do next to survive. ch 1 so far.


* * *

**Because it should just keep going!**

This takes place starting when the credits start at the end of the 13th episode. Hope you approve. There might be more. Who knows:

* * *

Kouta was depressed there was no denying it. Nearly all interest in academics or house work had left his mind. Before he would go above and beyond to make the inn shine like new. But whatever he let slip Yuka and nana worked doubly hard to keep in shape. Nana just wanted Yuka and Kouta how much she cared and was thankful. Also in a way it was a desperate, yet almost completely hidden beg not to turn her out to the street. She never say Kouta or Yuka really smile before, for this she cried. Though she had been scared of being alone before Kurama had died, she always knew so certainly that he would come back for her no matter where she was. But now he was gone. She saw him die. In the end he chose his real daughter. She had no doubt he loved her, but she also had no doubt that she was left. And with certainty she knew that she didn't want to be left or thrown away again. Yuka had however come to terms with what she saw of the situation, she was not loved, but she still loved and that was ok for the time being. In the two weeks after Kouta returned alone they had barley talked. She only knew what had happened from what Nana had told her. At first she thought Kouta had suppressed the events like he had so many times before. After two days of barely eating and "dear in the head light looks" (as Mayu had deemed them) that would flash across his face at random moments she was fairly sure that he could remember _everything_. For this she cried. Mayu was confused. She didn't know what had happened or why. The bits and peaces that lead up to the night when Nyuu disappeared or was killed or taken only became more confused the more and more information she got. After a while she figured every thing would work itself out so she spent most of her energy teaching Nana whatever she could. Every day each of them would try and work up the courage to mention something to someone else regarding that night. And each day they failed. 

Finally after 26 days the thought of not saying anything for what was going to be a month started really haunting Yuka. She did the housework with increasing determination trying to work up the courage to say or do something. When dinner came she set an extra plate. Kouta was the first to notice. "There's one bowel to much" he said in a very forced nonchalant way. Yuka said "she would have wanted to eat too." For a second Kouta saw how he had been detached for the last 26 days, then in a split second he say the option of staying that way and coming back. Yuka was kneeling at the table. He saw her as he had before and then felt a relief that had escaped him so many times in these last days. And he came back. "your right…" he said. There was a lighter mood at the table as they ate the soumen. Thoughts went freely to happier times. And there was laughter again in the family. Suddenly Nana became aware of the happiness and the sadness of the time she had spent with Kouta and Yuka. Then she realized she was alright with having had the bad as long as she still had the peace and comfort and love she had at the inn. She cried. And then apologized, and then they all silently agreed that every thing was going to be ok and that they would talk more after they had completely stuffed they face to their hearts content.

Then the dog started barking and strangely happily Kouta with a sincere smile went to see if any one was there. Then almost as an omen music box stopped playing and the clock chimed the last note of the song. Kouta was already out the door but he turned startled and confused and became almost afraid of going forward. But after a few seconds of hesitation he kept going forward. He noticed the puppie seemed to be ok with the visitor, so he hoped it would be ok. In the back of his mind he hoped it was Nyuu or Lucy or whatever her mind had become. The silouett figited. Then knocked. Kouta unlocked the door and opened it. It was Lucy. But Kouta wouldn't figure this out for a while the moment he opened the door she knocked him out. It made sense in her head. Nyuu as separate as she had been was gone, the two personalities had tried their best to fuse. She was now a killer with a conscience that tormented her yet had hoped. She went strait to Yuka. She loved Kouta but she also saw her presence as only pain to him. She needed to talk to Yuka. She went in to the dining room and sat at the bowel that symbolized her presence. Yuka wanted to run both from her and to her. Jealousy also was rekindled though she tried to stop it. before she could act Nyuu smiled, and then said we need to leave. In unison they said "no." There was a silence for a few moments. One could barley see the misshapen stubs of ears that peeked through her hair. She hadn't taken a bath for a while; Yuka could see the dried blood that had run so freely down her neck. As they sat in silence they could see the ware that the last weeks had done to Nyuu. In truth however Lucy had become kinder. She had not killed since she left Kouta at the bridge. However her inner conflict was now the debate on the lesser or grater evil. Lucy had found an alternative.

After the strong and strangely blank reaction to Nyuu's demand, she came to the conclusion that they didn't have time for misunderstandings. "_They_ were not beaten. And we did not win. Have you forgotten? We are not done yet. They will come looking for your little piece of paradise and nice happy family. You left no mystery to slow them down." said Lucy. "and even if I ran away they'd still come cause they know Nana's not dead!" Nyuu said desperately. "I tried to plant remains to look like her body to stall them. However they were only stalled hours. I don't know why they haven't already attacked. But you guys cant just stay here any more they are getting mad or they might be watching you and they will hurt you. Something bigger than Nana and I is being planed. This much we know for certain. We got to run!"

"We can fight" Mayu said felling quite energized and inspired to protect and brave the coming challenges as she saw them.

"You're stupid." Said Lucy. Nyuu was discouraged; she had thought the explanation had been quite clear.

Mayu was mad she took a short breath to scream a reply she hadn't quite formed yet when Yuka spoke. "And where do you suppose we should go? They have means to get anywhere. They have technology, they have money, but they have a freaking helicopter. We don't even have a car. And what if they have more girls like you and Nana. Unless you can figure out how to find all of their long lost father figures I don't see how you expect to stop them from hunting us. They have probably forgotten about us by now anyway."

In actuality they were not trying to find them nor had they forgotten about them. They had city and district they lived in narrowed down and under light surveillance. They did not know their exact movements, seeing them now as an insignificant variable to be exploited when convenient, but they made sure they were in the area they thought, and thus far they did not have reason to care further. The time had come for the head of the organization to try and take control of those he sought revenge against.

In Lucy/Nyuu's blurred mind she was conflicted. Since her ears were "broken" as she referred to her loss of them, the wall in her mind that split Lucy and Nyuu was in shambles. Her consciousness constantly switched. Like two people using the same mouth. They know each others thoughts and experiences yet come to different conclusions and personalities. They both knew that the scientists were not after them, but Lucy knew that it would be only a matter of time until they were. Nyuu knew that there were more and that they need to be saved. Yuka new there was more and wanted to here it all. So she sent the two girls away and demanded answers.


End file.
